


Cold Be Now Your Song

by thelittlelion



Series: Hamilton Greek God!AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hades!Burr, M/M, Persephone!Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlelion/pseuds/thelittlelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the Underworld, Aaron Burr traces the shining light of his lover's skin and pretends he cannot see the hunger creeping into Hamilton's eyes, as predictable as the seasons themselves.</p><p>((This story prompted No Beat, No Melody, but should not be taken as the same universe))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Be Now Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect there will be more parts added on later to this AU, but for now this will have to do.

There is a light that flickers beneath Alexander’s golden skin. Aaron chases the glimmer with soft fingers running up and down the ridges of the god’s ribs, counting their number one by one. Alexander – for once rarely peaceful and contented – hums lightly and let him keep the silence. 

Sequestered in the sheets of Aaron’s bed, Alexander’s shine is the only light in the otherwise inky darkness. It draws out the glimmer of rubies and amethysts embedded in the walls of his home; precious things, but neglected without Alexander’s light to shine upon them. 

Long before Alex, in those many crawling eons before the young god even came into existence, Aaron had stopped bothering to summon fire to his halls. He didn’t need it. The absolute blackness of the Underworld was clear to his eyes as day, though less gaudy. Nor did flame succeed to warm even the surface of his perpetually chilled limbs. The dead certainly didn’t need it. If the other gods complained of the cold and dark of Aaron’s home, well, a momentary visit every century or so was hardly a cause to change his own habits. 

“Aaron?”

Alexander’s sleep-imbued voice pulled Aaron out of his musings. The young god’s eyes flicked from his face down to his hips, where Aaron’s claws had unintentionally come out to furrow into the man’s side.

A familiar shame pulled on his shoulders like a shadow. He made to pull away, only for Alex to turn, lighting fast, to cradle the back of Aaron’s skull and pull him in for a lazy kiss. 

When they break, Alexander gives him a wicked smirk. “I can’t remember the last time you popped a claw for me.”

“Don’t be crude, Alexander,” he chides, covering his own embarrassment. He doesn’t blush – that would require something like blood in his frozen veins – but he turns his head away before Alex can catch a glimpse of his embarrassment. 

Alex laughs – _and Aaron’s hands itch to wrap his hand around his throat and_ keep _it_ \- as he prompts himself up into a half-sitting position. Grabbing the hand Aaron had lifted from his lips, he brought the offending limb to his lips and kissed the dark skin on his palm. 

“Here I was beginning to think that you didn’t like me after all, sir,” Alex teased, nipping at Aaron’s fingertips now as if to coax out Aaron’s claws once more. 

“I’ve asked you not to call me that,” is all Aaron can reply with. 

“Hm?” Alex hums, blinking with sugary innocence. “Of course, sir. Consider my lips sealed.”

Sealed or no, Aaron feels a dull rush of pleasure when Alex draws the tip of his thumb into his mouth, biting on the nail gently. Aaron knows the heat of Alexander’s mouth intimately. Where fire refuses to warm him, the heat of Alexander’s sweltering body has never failed to thaw him into a more malleable shape. 

Today Alex’s mouth is a bit less warm than it way the day before. It’s scarcely noticeable, yet Aaron does notice. He marks the obsessive way Alex’s mouth bites at his fingers, sensuous certainly, but with a touch of mindlessness, like an animal gnawing on a bone. The beginnings of a familiar hunger is stirring in Alex again and Aaron knows, just as he has know every year since the day he met Alex, that their time together is running short. 

When he takes his hand back, he captures Alexander in a ferocious kiss. The other gods say that he holds no opinion. They call him a snake and a wizard. Label him the trick at the end of the book. 

When he mouth claims Alexander, biting his claim in peppering dark marks across the god’s golden skin, there is no hesitancy in his meaning. Mine! his actions proclaim. 

Sadly, he knows only too well how little his actions are actually worth. 

-

Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in at a petty pace. The spring equinox draws ever closer. Alexander’s skin grows colder every day even as he bites and sucks and fucks Aaron with a newfound hunger. 

It’s depressing how like clockwork it all is. The final day of their allotted time together dawns without fanfare. Aaron stays awake throughout the night watching Alexander bite at his own knuckles as he pours over one of Aaron’s many tomes. Before morning comes, he pulls both hands and books away, inserted himself over the other man as Aaron fucks Alexander hard and slow, trying to shore up some of Alexander’s dwindling warmth for the long haul ahead. 

As always, he’s cold by the time sunrise calls. Much as the fools on Olympus love to gossip, Aaron can stand in the sun, though he doesn’t enjoy it. He makes the exception to Alexander though – walking with him through the fields of lost souls and across the rivers of his domain until they come to the sea cavern leading out to the living world. 

Washington is watching from the other side, ever stern in his observation as they say their goodbyes. Alexander presses sweet kisses like nectar to his lips, yet Aaron isn’t blind to the spark of joy in his eyes when he gazes out at the sun for the first time in six months. 

“Write for me?” Aaron asks, as he always asks, the moment before Alex crosses the border.

Alexander, like always, smirks and bows. “Mr. Burr, sir.”

And just like that it’s over. Aaron blinks as Alexander disappears into the harsh rays of the sunlight, already skipping to match Washington’s fast, indomitable pace.  
Aaron turns away. A drink perhaps will head off the iciness he can already feel creeping into his bones.


End file.
